Olivia's secrets
by jprincess1989
Summary: Olivia is hiding some thing but will the detectives find ot before she gets hurt?
1. Default Chapter

None of these characters are mine. Except for the perp

Jefferies was pisses because since fin joined the team she was the only one without a partner. This didn't go unnoticed by the captain. One afternoon he summoned them all to his office."What's up cap " asked Olivia benson."O.k, people there is going to be a new addition to the team." He said this looking at Jefferies. After telling them this they all set up a desk for the newest member "hey liv ""huh" "you wanna go get a few drinks with us" asked Eliot ""yeah sure"

Then it dawned on her when he said his favourite two words "you're buying." She just laughed and they headed for omally's.

The next day came and they were all there early waiting for the newest member to join. While deep in thought of what this guy might look like, in he walked Olivia's eyes scanned him beginning from his foot first,everything about his features were perfect then she looked at his face and her past just flashed before her eyes it was him.

$#$%I'm really sorry about the cliffhangers but I had to leave early

I promise the next chapter will reveal this guy's true identity ps : he was involved in her rape. But was he the rapist or someone with something to hide about the tragedy . #$#$#.please review


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long.

She couldn't believe it . just when she thought she was out he was pulling her back in.

Olivia ran out of the precinct with such speed that if elliot wasn't quick enough

Or smart enough to move she would have

Knocked him down.

"Liv?" he called

"Liv wait up" but it was too late he heard the screeching of her car tires.

He quickly got munch fin and the captain, and they went after her. When they got there they found that her door was open and that she was quickly packing her bags.

"planning on saying goodbye Liv?"

She sighed "El just go ok please just go"

"Liv just tell us what's wrong"

"I've got a plane to catch and your blocking me,El M-O-V-E."

"Olivia don't leave like this," your right here's ymy badge and gun. Good bye.

Next chapter much sooner.


	3. to tell or not to tell

Again I don't own anyone so far. But id like to apologize for taking so long to write an additional chapter, ive taken some advice but back off people my story, im going to write as I see fit. I appreciate the advice but maybe you should re think your approach, I do not appreciate you rewriting my entire story. For those of you who didn't know I was 14 when I wrote those chapters , now I have a family to include an 8month old daughter so il try my best to write every night. To those who loved this story here you go . And thank you for your reviews

She walked past him as fast as she possibly could , and out the door , turning around at the last minute to say "lock up , …. If u want… goodbye guys "

"No liv we wont let you leave like this, please talk to us" says munch

"No guys you wont understand ,I'm sorry" she says as she walked into the elevator.

They followed her to the airport.

As she was getting out of her car in the airport parking lot, Elliot jumped out of his sedan. Surprising Liv.

"Liv please don't go ,whatever it is we can help just tell us, please."

She ducked her head, in an attempt to not look at them, grabbed her bag off the passenger seat of the car. I cant tell you, sorry.

Olivia's pov

I cant do this i cant do this , what if … no. maybe I should tell them, I mean I cant have them working with that monster. No, no , ill call them when I land, I just have to get back to Gabrielle , and solan. Then we'll take care of this . He's not getting away again. Jesus look at them they trust me and care so much but they have no idea who I really am or what ive done. Oh Gods help me, I never meant to hurt them. Why are they still following me . I got to shake them cause they cant know where im going, but how but how,….. Oh yes ! Got it.

"ok ,ok il tell you ok, jus lemme use the ladies room really quickly and il tell you everything. Please just wait here I promise il be back, here keep my bag il be back."

She handed munch her bag, turned around and walked away into the bathroom. "Uh o…k"

They watched as she disappeared into the ladies room , not knowing they wouldn't see her again, at least not the Olivia Benson they knew and loved

Please review


End file.
